Rightfully Yours
by Areesa Holben
Summary: RinxHaruxMako[AU:1700's where the slavery of African Americans is all over America.] Rin Matsuoka was forced to buy a slave. Makoto Tachibana is naturally assigned to take care of this little slave boy, but is he starting to feel affection towards a slave..?(Warning: may contain offensive language, violence, and sexual themes.)
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own Free! or any of it's characters. If I did, I won't be making fanfictions like this.

* * *

Richmond, Virginia, 1760's

**PROLOGUE**

_Swshh... Swshh..._

The sound of water can be heard from where the little boy was. He was amazed how loud it is, and how vast it seems. He had never heard this plenty amount of water in his life. To him, water is life. Without water, you cannot survive. This seems true now that he hasn't been able to drink water for days, much less eat food. He started to get thinner every day.

Birds. He doesn't know how he knows, but he's sure it's the sound of a bird he's hearing. It might be a different bird from the ones in his country, but it's definitely a bird. And that smell... Did it come from the water? He wasn't sure. But it seems similar from salt. He could almost taste it.

How long has it been? How many days has it been since he felt the heat of the sun in his skin? He doesn't know. All that he sees for now is darkness. Why was he here again? He doesn't remember. He doesn't want to remember. It gives him pain.

It seems that thinking only gives him pain. He wants to stop, but he can't. Instead the little boy continued to think - to imagine what was out there. He imagined that he had eaten a delicious meal, have a comfortable garment and is sleeping in a soft bed. He does this every time to put himself to sleep - to forget that he's starving, cold, and in a dark place. And he did. The boy lay asleep peacefully despite his situation, unaware of the change that is about to happen.

* * *

Author's Note: Before going into Chapter 1, I have to clear some things first. First of all, I DID read up on my history. I know that not all American History is about slavery. It's just that... the timeline in this story won't be as specific. Second, I'm not trying to be racist. If anything, i'm against it (because all people should be treated equally) but due to the setting of the story, I have to make it as realistic as possible. If any of you are offended, I'm sorry. You can stop reading now if you want. Please forgive me. If you do decide to keep reading, thank you. I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1:The Nobleman's Good Heart

**CHAPTER 1: The Nobleman's Good Heart**

A sigh came out of the lips of a businessman. Not this again. Everytime he reads the newspaper, he only sees slavery. African Americans being sold. He almost feels like throwing the newspaper, but he didn't. He just took the cup of tea beside him that is left by his apprentice butler. He took a sip and almost spilled the tea. He coughed. The taste is horrible. He rang the bell and in came his real butler.

"Yes sire? What is it that you need?" asked the butler.

"Rei. Where's the apprentice?" asked the businessman. The butler named Rei sighed. "Has he done something again, sire?"

"Could you please change this tea? I can't drink this." the man shook his head.

"Certainly." Rei took the cup and as he opened the door, the man stopped him.

"And also, Rei. Tell your apprentice.. Tachibana, was it? That the tea was fine, but it could be better." Rei chuckled. His master was too kind and patient to the apprentice. "As you wish, Sire." The man turned to look at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that. It's too formal."

"Well you have to get used to it, Rin. Afterall, you are a noble now." Rei smiled.

"Thank you. You can go now." Rin said. With that, Rei bowed and left.

Rin stared at the newspaper. He ran his hands through his red hair and continued to stare. It shouldn't be his problem, but with his current status, it can't be helped. More people are being sold to become a slave here in the South. It has become a normal thing now. Some of the people he know with the same status as him encourages him to buy one. Or more. But he's against it. His father would have never allowed it, and so is he.

Remembering his father brought back memories. Living in Japan, Rin Matsuoka was just a little kid when his Japanese father died; and after his father's burial, Rin's English mother took him to her homeland - England. His mother shortly died after leaving him with a good amount of fortune just enough to finish his studies and become what he is now; a noble businessman.

Rin was lying back on his couch staring at the ceiling when someone knocked.

"Come in." he said. He heard the door open. "I brought you your new tea. It's green tea this time." Rei said. Green Tea. How nostalgic. He used to drink it with his father before. It's like Rei read his mind of what he had been thinking. Rei placed the tea beside Rin.

"Hey Rei." Rin called out.

"Do you still need anything?" Rei asked.

"No, no... It's just that.. What do you think of the... slaves?" Rin didn't want to call them that, but it's true. Those people have become the slaves of the society.

"Oh, you mean the black people?" Rin flinched. Those people shouldn't be categorized by their color.

"If you are thinking of getting one, then you should. I think it's about time you buy one." Rei said all these as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Rin clenched his fist.

"You mean you're not against it?" his butler pushed his spectacles up before speaking. "Sire, you have to think of your status. Having a slave means power, and besides, it can be a benefit to you. They can be helpful to your business. Think of it as having a worker, like me." Rei said, nonchalantly. Again he easily avoided a fight that was about to happen between him and his master. Rin slowly relaxed and his anger turned to a hurtful expression.

"You're different Rei. I consider you a friend. You're not some kind of a slave or a mere butler." "I know that. But soon I'm going to leave. The apprentice butler isn't enough. I worry for you, sire; so having a slave wouldn't be bad at all." That's right - Rei is going to leave soon. He'll go back again to Japan and Makoto Tachibana - his apprentice butler, will take over. Rei decided he would become a businessman back in Japan like Rin. He looks up to Rin that much to actually follow his master's footsteps.

"I think we should worry more about your apprentice."

"I assure you, sire, that before I leave this household, he would become the butler you need. But you need more people to help your growing business."

"And having a slave would help me?" And suddenly they are back to square one.

"In a lot of ways, yes. I told you, they can become your workers. And if the slave you bought is a woman.." Rei started to say, but Rin cut him off. "That's enough." he said coldly.

"It was just a suggestion. Many slave owners do it anyway." The look in Rin's eyes made him stop. "As I was saying, you need workers. I found a hidden place exclusive to nobles only on the black market. They're having an auction of slaves as we speak. I suggest we go there, sire. Even if you won't buy, the other nobles might see you there and they might find you agreeable. It can benefit your status."

Rin sighed and closed his eyes. His butler is right. He doesn't like it, but he knows that Rei is right. He doesn't have to buy anyway, so it's fine.

"I see. Prepare a carriage and take me there."

* * *

Author's Note: Faves and Reviews or even views are very much appreciated. Disclaimer and all that stuff - you know it.


	3. Chapter 2:Bid For A Slave

The two of them arrived at the auction room. The inside was dark with red velvet curtains and seats with cushions - much like a theatre. The small wooden stage in the front is dimly lit by candles. The room is filled with known nobles and Englishmen. Rin and his butler found a seat almost at the back, but it was still enough to see the people on stage since the room is small. A grown up man is being auctioned when they went in, and by the time they found their seats; the man was sold for eight hundred pounds.

"Bring in the last item!" The old auctioneer man with an Irish accent and a husky voice yelled. A young man who must be his assistant, led a little boy in front of the stage. Some of the bidders gasped in awe. The little boy was beautiful. He has bright blue eyes that shine from the candlelight. His navy blue hair matches his eyes as well. Despite his skinny appearance - a sign he hadn't eaten for days; he still managed to look beautiful.

The bidders seemed so captivated by such beauty that they did not notice what Rin had seen. The boy's skin was not black like they say. Rin gritted his teeth.

"Rei. Why are they selling that little boy?" He said.

"Pardon?" Rei asked innocently.

"Just look at him! That's not a... a... That... He's an Indian!" He whispered angrily. "I thought they stopped selling Indians before!"

"Sire. Just look at the boy. Who wouldn't want to buy such dazzling little boy? You know how the black market goes. As long as you will be able to earn money - "

"I know, Rei. But still..." Rin paused for a minute, trying to come up with something.

"And last, but certainly not the least - a black boy from the North! He was a so - called "prince" from their land." The auctioneer announced facing the audience. Some of the bidders laughed, some snickered. The story was obviously made up, but no one seems to notice. The boy looked at them with such confusion and fear in his eyes. It clouded his once sparkling eyes for a moment.

"I'll go talk to the auctioneer." Rin finally decided. He started to get up, but Rei forced him to sit again.

"I cannot allow that."

"Rei-"

"I know your good intentions, but please, you being rash will cause a ruckus. Besides, the auctioneer won't listen to you. In here, you do not hold the law." Rin looked at him with a pained expression. He knows he can't do anything, but being told the truth, he felt helpless. He sat there, watching; feeling sympathy for the boy.

"Well then, I will no longer keep you waiting, ladies and gentlemen. Bidding starts at one hundred pounds!" As soon as the auctioneer said that, a person raised a hand.

"Five hundred!"

"Five hundred! Five hundred pounds!" the auctioneer repeated.

"Six hundred!" a woman said.

"Six hundred-"

"Seven! Seven hundred!"

"No! Eight!" The bidding kept on going. Rin clenched his fists.

"Two thousand, five hundred pounds!" announced the auctioneer. Rin didn't want to buy a slave, "Going..." but it looks like he doesn't have a choice. "Going..." He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and said: "Five thousand pounds! If that isn't enough, I'm willing to pay for more!"

All bidders looked at his direction. Even Rei looked surprised, but his expression immediately changed to a smile. Rin didn't mind them, but instead looked straight at the auctioneer's eyes with malice.

"F-five thousand pounds!" The auctioneer tried to smile, but instead he looked as if he was crying out for help. "I-is there anyone who will bid more than that? None? Sold! That concludes our auction for today, ladies and gentlemen. You can get what you paid for at the back of the stage. Thank you." the man hurried off.

Some of the bidders went out of the room empty - handed while some went to go claim their 'item'.

"Congratulations, Master. You now have your very first slave." Rei said teasingly. Rin just looked at him with a frown.

"Be more enthusiastic, sire. What you did was right." Rin can't even seem to hear Rei's words anymore. He moved to the designated place with a heavy heart. He doesn't even need a 'slave' as they call it or a 'worker' like how Rei put it - and he certainly will _not_ make the child work.

Some of the people who were at the back of the stage are going home already with their newly bought slaves. The way some handled them with violence makes Rin look away. Some of the men bought a woman or two. It was horrifying.

Rin finally saw the one who had auctioned the little Indian boy. "Hey." he called out. The auctioneer froze at the sound of Rin's voice, but immediately recovered. He turned to Rin and said: "Please wait here." After a few minutes; the auctioneer, together with his assistant, brought the boy out.

"Here it is. You won't regret buying it from us, mister." the old man said.

Rin took out the notes for the five thousand pounds from his pockets. "Don't call him 'it' as if he's a thing." he said and gave them the notes.

"Oh, of course. Well, have a great day, mister." The old man tipped his hat. Rin walked out of the place unsure what to do. He was now outside with the boy, waiting for their carriage which Rei went to get. Rin didn't want to hold the boy. He looks so fragile that Rin feels as if anytime, the boy would break. When the carriage came about, Rei opened the door for them. Rin went inside, and thankfully, Rei was the one who lifted the boy up and lead him inside the carriage.

There was silence. All throughout the ride, the boy would constantly look outside and to Rin with much curiosity and amazement in his eyes. It's only a matter of time now, and they'll be home. The boy could feel that he may be able to finally rest at last.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the follows and views~ I love you guys. And also, favorite and/or reviews will be very much appreciated. Fire away~

Sorry for the slow update. I'm actually working on a novel right now. Anyway, while working on this chapter I decided to watch "12 Years A Slave". I can assure you that this story will not be influenced by that movie. (Too many feels.)

Disclaimer and stuff~

|Updated. Thanks to that one anon who pointed out my mistake~ Now I can live in peace. (LOL)|


	4. Chapter 3:There's No Place Like New Home

"Welcome back- huh?" Makoto Tachibana, the apprentice butler, greeted. He stopped midway when he saw a boy with his master Rin and his senior, Rei Ryugazaki. Although his master just arrived from an auction, Makoto didn't really think that he would really buy one. Ignoring the questioning look on the apprentice's face, Rin continued to walk in. Makoto and Rei followed him. The boy was left by the front door.

"Tachibana, you're in charge of that Indian boy. Feed him, buy him clothes, do what you have to do. I'll pay for everything, so take good care of him. Give him the best of everything." Rin said, about to go up the stairs.

"Yes, sir!" Makoto answered enthusiastically.

"You can get started now. Rei, come with me. We have some important matters to discuss." "Yes, sire." Rei said, and the two of them went upstairs.

Makoto was left there trying to imagine what it would be like, working side by side with his master just like Rei. He then remembered his task and went back to the front door. He found the boy standing still, looking curiously at his direction. Makoto went closer to him and kneeled to face him at eye level. He held both of the child's arms and said: "Hello." The boy just stared at him.

"You don't talk much do you? Well I heard from Master that you're Indian. You probably don't understand me, huh?" Makoto smiled at him. The boy's eyes widen. It's the first time he's seen a kind smile ever since he got here. The boy reached out to touch Makoto's hair, indicating how thankful he is. "Hmm? Why are you touching my hair? Oh! You're right! We can probably communicate through gestures." The boy stopped and listened to Makoto despite not being able to understand him. "But first you have to take a bath and get you some new clothes. These ragged clothes of yours won't do. Those people should have given you better clothing. I don't know if we have children's clothes here.. I probably have a one that might fit you. Anyway, I'll go shopping for your clothes tomorrow. You can come with me. How about it?" The boy blinked. "I'll take that as a yes. So for now after you're ready, i'll prepare food for you." Makoto stood up and lead the boy to the bathroom. Since the boy looked so fragile, he carefully washed the boy from head to toe. After drying him with a towel, he took the child inside his room.

As he rummage through his closet, the boy just looked at him. Makoto found a long sleeved shirt and a black pants that doesn't fit him anymore. He made the boy wear it but it was still a little too big for him, so he just folded the excess from the fabric and they proceed to the kitchen. The boy just kept on observing Makoto preparing the food.

"Sorry, but you'll have to eat in here. I still don't know what Master intend to do with you, so for now this will have to do. Afterall, us servants are not allowed to eat at the dining area. It's some kind of an unspoken rule, Mr. Ryugazaki told me. But don't worry; even if you have to work, I'll be the one to help you and show you how it's done! I'm sure that Master won't give you too much work though, since you're still a child." he smiled at the boy and finished the preparation. He went and arranged the plates on a small table that's in the kitchen. Though it is mostly used as a work table, it also serves as the servants' dining table. Makoto grabbed a high stool and made the child seat there. He also took a seat beside the little Indian boy.

The boy took a spoonful of the soup and looked at it. It wasn't fancy or anything, but he's really grateful now that he can eat. There is still one thing missing though. He looked at the smiling young man in front of him, and brought close the spoon to him. Makoto looked at him, surprised. "Eh? You want me to eat too? But I already ate- a-alright, alright. I get it. Just a second." he said, giving up; because the child wouldn't stop on gesturing that he should eat as well. After a few moments, the two of them ate in silence. "You must be parched, huh? I'll go get some water." Makoto said, breaking the awkward silence.

He poured water in both of their glasses and he watched as the boy's eyes glittered with appreciation. He gulped down the water greedily and looked for more. He never would have thought he could drink water this much, ever again. He looked cautiously at the young man before him, afraid of getting scold for wanting more water. He probably won't be able to drink again after a few days, so he tilt his head down and closed his eyes, ready for the punishment. Instead, Makoto refilled the child's glass and said; "You must have been really thirsty. There's still more if you want." The boy raised his head abruptly and looked at him with hope and thanks showing in his eyes. Even if he didn't understand what the young man had said, he understands that he wasn't being scolded. They resume eating in silence.

"This is the Master's library. Although it's his, he was never selfish with it. In fact, he wants us to read the books here if we don't have much to do during our free time. I've read some books here mostly about medicine and fictional stories. I think there might be some books in your language here. Hold on... You can look around if you want to." Makoto's voice faded slowly and he disappeared behind the shelves.

The boy looked around curiously. He took a book and saw words he did not understand. He put it back and looked around for more. After a while of taking and putting back books, he came across a book with drawings. He sat in one of the chairs and tables inside the library and he began flipping eagerly through the pages. He saw a drawing of the vast ocean and stared at it in awe. "Here, There's a book I found in your language, but I don't know what's it for. I don't think Master read this-" Makoto came back and found the boy staring intently at the book. Makoto put down the book he was holding on the table. He went closer to him and looked at what he was looking at.

"Oh, this is the first time I saw that book. Looks like it's a drawing of an ocean. You like this sort of things?" he waited for a reply that didn't come, of course. The boy still couldn't understand him.

"Yes, I think you can go far across the distance. Maybe there's more to the world out there, and you're the one to be able to know it." He chuckled. That made him stop. "Distance? Wait." He held the boy by the shoulders and knelt so he could look at the boy in eye level. The child looked slightly confused not knowing why he was being diverted from what he was doing.

"You still don't have a name, do you? Is it okay if I name you... Haruka?" he smiled gently at the boy. "Maybe just until you can speak our language and introduce yourself to us." he continued. He pointed his hand at the boy and said; "Nice to meet you, _Haruka_." he emphasized the name and the boy looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm Makoto, by the way." he said, putting his hand on his chest. "Ma..koto..." The newly named Haruka said. Makoto grinned. "You finally talked! Yes, that's my name."

"Makoto... Makoto!" Haruka repeated, and hugged him by the neck. Makoto laughed. "It's nice for you to know my name, but don't forget yours." he said, pointing at the boy. Haruka looked at him and put his hand passionately on his own chest. "Haruka." he said. Makoto smiled happily. "You could have told me your own name - Ah, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you have cheered up a bit. Welcome to our family, Haruka!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! This was finished long before but I couldn't post it due to some circumstances. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! (Personally, this is my favorite chapter by far. It's also the longest... I think?) If you like it, then please follow or fave~ or even view/review - I appreciate it all. Disclaimer and all that.

[And if anyone doesn't know, there's going to be a Free! movie soon. I heard it's going to be on December. I'm also looking forward to it!]


End file.
